Feeling Whole
by The Ginger One
Summary: Set between 'Hiatus II' and 'Shalom'. Jenny decided she wants the love of her life back near her while the team want their boss back.
1. Leaving

NCIS – Feeling Whole

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood in his basement looking at the boat he had been building and likening it to the relationship that he had been building with Jen, neither of them ever going to be completed. With a picture of her still in his mind he heard a noise coming from above him and, ever cautious, he drew his SIG and took cover. He disengaged the safety catch as the door to his basement opened but quickly lowered his weapon as a very familiar person stepped forward.

_One hour later_

NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard sat looking blankly at her switched off computer, her heart crumbling into thousands of pieces. She could not believe the love of her life was leaving NCIS, abandoning her. She had even been to his house, missing a meeting with the President in the process for which she would have hell to pay, to try to convince him to stay.

_Flashback_

"Jethro" said the person, sadness edging into her voice as her red hair glowed in the light form the doorway behind her.

"Jen, what are you doing here, I thought you had a meeting with the President." Gibbs replied. At this Jenny nodded causing Gibbs to gasp and Jenny to reply

"But what is more important, meeting the President for lunch or convincing you to stay, you being the man that I need..." At this Gibbs did a double take, wondering if Jenny still loved him. His thought were dismissed however when she quickly added "…to help me run NCIS" whilst silently cursing herself for revealing to him that she still loved him.

"I'm sorry Jen. After what happened with that ship I just can't work for NCIS any more." As he said this he enfolded her in his arms, breathing in her scent, not quite believing that it was the last time he would smell her. She felt safe in his arms but still not whole, she wanted so much more from him. She felt his fingers lifting her chin, his ice blue eyes looking straight into her green ones and she dreaded what would come next.

"Bye Jen" he whispered and kissed her lightly on each cheek, she considered grabbing him and kissing him passionately on the lips but the moment was lost as a noise came from upstairs. Jen escaped Gibbs' arms and fled his basement, running past FBI agent Tobias Fornell who could swear he heard a sob.


	2. Driving Gibbs Style

Not long after Fornell left Gibbs departed for the airport. He took one last sad look at his house running through the memories of Shannon and Kelly, his first wife and daughter, of his second, third and fourth ex wives and Jen. His mind, whatever it was doing, always came back to Jen and now he knew why. He loved her, loved her with all his heart and would do until he died and it upset him that he could not tell her, but he knew he couldn't because if his heart was broken one more time it would never recover.

He was so engrossed in these thought that he didn't notice Jen's car parked in a side road, where it had been ever since she had formulated her plan. As he drove past she pulled on a black woolly hat to hide her distinctive hair from him and started her engine pulling out to follow him. She followed his pickup truck through the D.C. traffic towards Washington Dulles Airport when she saw a man robbing a jewellery shop at gunpoint and stopped to help. Gibbs had also stopped, but seeing as he no longer had his service weapon there was not much he could do so he watched as a vaguely familiar Federal Agent rushed into the shop, SIG at the ready, before driving away.

Inside the shop the burglar was subdued and handcuffed when his accomplice ran in and pistol whipped Jen, knocking her to the ground. The two burglars grabbed whatever jewellery they could and left the shop. She staggered to her feet and rushed out before taking aim at the fleeing men and giving them one last chance.

"Federal Agent! Stop with your hands on your heads."

When they ignored her she fired two rounds at the first burglar, hitting him in the left thigh and buttock and knocking him to the floor. The accomplice turned round and fired his weapon at Jen although the rounds went wide giving her the opportunity and reason to fire back at his running form. She pulled the trigger only once, the bullet leaving the barrel of her SIG at over the speed of sound and taking less than a second to cover the distance between her and the burglar. The round slammed into his spine, shattering four vertebrae before piercing his heart and coming to rest lodged in his broken third rib. He was dead before the force of the bullet threw him to the ground.

It was another hour before the police would let her go, she having given her statement three times and had her badge scrutinised many times more. Eventually she got back behind the wheel, desperate to catch Gibbs. "Well you taught me how to drive fast all those years ago, now it's time to use that knowledge" she muttered to herself as she accelerated away. After much skidding, even more speeding and several flashes of the badge she arrived at the airport. Turning off the engine she rushed in just in time to hear the woman on the PA system call for any last passenger for flight AA5543 to Mexico City. Using her Federal Agent's badge she ran through customs and security before arriving at the gate, where the aircraft was just backing up.

"Gibbs!" she cried, trying to make him hear her though she knew it was impossible. She cried out again, this time shouting "Jethro, honey" before sinking to the floor ignoring the worried and bewildered stares of those around her and whispering "I love you". Tears streaming down her face she watched as the aircraft Gibbs was on took off then sat and cried for over an hour until she had no more tears left. Eventually she composed herself, stood and walked to the American Airlines desk and asked the lady if she could buy a ticket.

"Certainly madam, where to" asked the assistant. Jen stood and considered for a moment before answering.


	3. Three's a Crowd

"Mexico"

Jen paid for her ticket then sat down to wait for her flight. She had decided that she was going to tell Gibbs how she felt and if he didn't feel the same way then she would deal with it. How, she didn't know but she would.

She pulled out her cell phone to ring DiNozzo, he now being the leader of her best team, but found that she didn't have his number so rang Ziva instead.

"David"

"Hi, it's Jenny"

"Oh hi Director. What can I do for you?"

"Can you please tell Cynthia that I won't be in for a few days because I'm going on an urgent trip."

"Sure. We might not be here when you get back though. We are all, Ducky and Palmer included, going to Mexico to try to get Gibbs back."

"You are?" questioned the Director. "Who gave you permission in my absence?" she added with anger creeping into her voice.

"DiNozzo asked the SecNav and he agreed butt what's wrong Director? Do you not want us to, as DiNozzo put it, 'go see our boss'?"

"Um…I...um?" Jen's honest answer was yes but she could not say that to Ziva, who was one of her oldest friends.

"Okay Jenny" Ziva laughed. "We'll leave you and Gibbs to have your fun for a few days, then we'll come to convince him to come back."

"Wh…wh…what. How did you know?"

"Director, you only get that defensive when Gibbs is concerned." Ziva stated. "Plus, having killed a burglar, you're going on a mystery trip having driven like a woman possessed all the way to the airport and run to try and catch Gibbs' plane according to the local L.E.O.s. That makes it very obvious who you're after." Having said this she laughed.

"Damnit" exclaimed Jen. "You know me far too well! Anyway, my flight has just been called Ziva, so I'll be going. Oh, and don't tell the others where I am, I'll see you there. Shalom Ziva."

"Shalom Jenny"

Both women hung up and left, Ziva to tell the others about the change of travelling dates and Jenny to board the aircraft that would carry her to the love of her life


	4. Sun Cream and Passion

Gibbs was lying on his front, sunbathing due to the lack of a boat for him to work on. He rubbed some sun cream into his back although there was one annoying spot that he couldn't reach that was starting to burn. He also missed Jen and the play fights that they had because Jen was the only one, other than Shannon, who had ever really understood him. With that thought and the discomfort from his back in his mind he fell asleep.

He woke to a pair of soft female hands gently rubbing cream into his back. He assumed that they belonged to the woman Mike Franks was living with but they felt oddly familiar. Intrigued, he rolled over and was shocked to find himself looking into the face of his boss.

"Jen! What are you doing here? I thought you were Pílar" he exclaimed, shocked. For some reason, when she heard the shock in his voice, Jen assumed that the man she loved had hooked up with this Pílar. She instantly felt cold inside and was hurt by the thought that he could move on so quickly and felt that she would die of a broken heart if she looked at him any longer. Unable to say anything she turned on her heel and ran, soon to be followed by Gibbs.

"Jen. Stop. Please."

She stopped but did not look at him. When she heard him come up behind her she spoke.

"You bastard. You've only been …here for a day and …already you've …given up …on us and …traded me for a …south American …slut", she said softly, her sobs cutting her speech.

Gibbs was very confused. What did Jen mean by 'us' anyway. There was no 'us', hadn't been for many years. Not wishing to upset Jen any more he replied softly, saying "Pílar and I are friends. I met her when I first went to the local bar." As he said this he slipped his hand onto her shoulder. His words and touch made her feel warm again and cast away the despair she had felt since leaving his house. She turned and flung herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck, and hit him with such force that he was knocked of his feet, dragging her with him.

As soon as they had fallen Jen kissed Gibbs with all of the passion, fire and love which had been building since they broke up in Paris. After his initial surprise he kissed her back with equal passion, his hands making their way to his lower back, hers already around his neck. It was Gibbs who broke the kiss off to avoid passing out through lack of breath as Jen rolled off him and snuggled up to him on the sand.

"Wow" was all Gibbs could say. Jen, who had expected to be rejected when she kissed him was equally stunned but was able to get three words out.

"I love you."

Once again Gibbs was very surprised but responded by pulling Jen on top of himself for a breathtaking kiss which lasted until Jen, not hearing any kind of response pulled up to look him in the eye. As she did so he said to her what she had been waiting for for six years.

"I love you too, Jen" he whispered before she laid her head on his chest and the two of them, still entwined, fell asleep.


	5. I love you

**Sorry about the chapters being so short. Writing's not really my thing but this idea would not go away.**

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"I love you." Those words kept flashing through his mind. The last person to say that meaningfully had been Jen, 6 years previously. He looked down at her sleeping form, her short red hair messy from the kissing and noticed that her pale skin was burning. He took his sun cream and rubbed some into her neck, trying hard not to disturb her although her years of being an agent made her wary so she woke at his touch.

She smiled when she realised why she could hear a heartbeat and why the sun was so intense on her skin. Gibbs must have noticed that she was awake because he leaned over to shield her face from the sun.

"Sorry Jen, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry Jethro. But never apologise, it's a sign of weakness."

Gibbs looked down at her and laughed before pulling himself together enough to bend over.

"I love you Jenny."

When he said this Jen stood quickly and grabbed his hand, dragging him to his feet. They headed to Franks' house to get some shelter with her in the lead, accentuating the swing of her hips and transfixing him. Once inside they collapsed on Gibbs' bed and he kissed every part of her he could reach before she kissed him back on the lips.

_3 days later_

Jen and Gibbs were lying on one of the many sand dunes near Franks' hut watching the sea and occasionally speaking to and kissing each other. In the time that Jenny had been in Mexico they had still not yet made love as both of them were unsure of the others' desires although Gibbs wanted to give himself to Jenny and vice versa. As a result their nights together in bed were full of kissing and embracing but nothing more.

"Jen. Jen. Are you OK" asked Gibbs in a worried voice, bringing her back to reality.

"Yes I'm fine Jethro. I've got a really good idea what we could do today though."

The tone of her voice attracted his interest. "And what might that be babe." Jen leaned over and whispered something in Gibbs' ear causing him to nod and then take off his 'Marines' t-shirt.

"Not here Jethro" Jen scolded. "Let's find somewhere a little more secluded." They did so and when they found the perfect place they tore each others clothes off and made love on the beach. At one point they rolled over and, unable to stop rolling, continued until they hit the sea. Unperturbed they continued while laying half in and half out of the water until the act was finished as Jen screamed out in delight.

Meanwhile Senior Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Agents McGee and Lee, Mossad Officer David, Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, Forensic Scientist Abigail 'Abby' Scutio and Jimmy Palmer were heading for the home of Mike Franks to find Gibbs and convince their boss/friend/father figure to return to them. On their way however they found a pile of clothes on one side of a dune with two sets of footprints leading over the dune. Spotting where Gibbs and Jen had lain in the sand they came to a conclusion that there had been a struggle so DiNozzo, David and McGee drew their SIGs, ready to intervene. They spread out around along the dune with Tony in the middle, Ziva on the right and McGee on the left, the latter two looking at Tony for orders. The others stayed back while Ducky prepared to provide medical assistance should it be needed. Once the others were ready Tony whispered to them "On the count of three. One. Two. THREE!" the agents then rushed over the dune as Tony shouted "United States of America Federal Agents. Freeze!" before taking in the sight before him.


	6. Surprise

Tony looked down the barrel of his weapon and his jaw dropped, as did those of McGee and Ziva who both wore stunned expressions. The source of the scream had been found although it was not what was expected, because staring up at the three younger agents were Gibbs and the director. Not only that but they were lying together, naked, with their arms around each other.

The first person to recover from the shock was Ziva as she had had an idea of what Gibbs and Jenny might be doing to entertain themselves, she did not however think they would be doing it out in the open. Unfortunately for the others though, the second person to recover was Gibbs.

"DiNozzo. DINOZZO!" shouted Gibbs, breaking Tony out of his reverie. Upon hearing the shouting voice of Gibbs the others came over the dune to see what the problem was. The sight that met them however caused Ducky to sigh an "Oh dear" while Abby giggled nervously and Jimmy blushed. Agent Lee however beat all of their reactions having seen the pair as she pitched forward onto the sand having fainted. While Ducky and Jimmy tended to agent Lee Tony turned back to Gibbs.

"Yes Boss" he shouted back earning one of Gibbs' best glares.

"I'm not your boss DiNozzo. I retired, remember? Now give me my pants."

"Okay boss…" Tony winced whilst throwing down Gibbs' pants and Jenny's shirt and skirt.

Everyone turned away as Gibbs and the Director dressed themselves then Tony turned around again to see Gibbs approaching him and he knew instinctively what was going to happen.

'SLAP'

"Oww. I could arrest you for assaulting a federal agent. That's an automatic 18 months in pri…"

'SLAP'

"Shut up DiNozzo."

"Shutting up boss."

Gibbs glared at him before instructing them all to go along to Franks' hut. As they left no-one said a word, even Abby not daring to give him a hug he was so angry. The only person to remain was Ziva as she had stopped to tell the director she had some changes of clothes for her.

"One more thing" shouted the director to the retreating group, "if anyone at NCIS finds out about this you will all be looking for new jobs. And if it ends up in a sequel to 'Deep Six' agent McGee, you will wish you had never been born."

As she left to give Jen and Gibbs some time alone Ziva walked over towards Gibbs. She then apologized for what had happened before hugging him, something she was not afraid to do due to the special bond they shared after she helped him to regain his memory, and leaving. Surprised by the fact that he had accepted this display of affection from someone other than Abby, Jen looked at Gibbs who simply said "I'll explain later". He then put his arm around her shoulders with an "I love you" and they walked off after the team, she repeating what he had just said back to him.


	7. Boss

**Here you go – a longer chapter for you**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!!!**

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

As Gibbs and the director approached Franks' hut he debated whether or not to tell Jenny why he had let Ziva hug him. He didn't know why he was cautious about telling people as he was not embarrassed about the fact that he had seemed weak but he was not sure if Ziva would appreciate other people finding out about her 'soft' side. Eventually he decided that telling Jenny wouldn't matter as she and Ziva were friends and she knew when to keep her mouth shut.

"The reason I let Ziva hug me is because she helped me regain my memory of the last fifteen years. She came into my hospital room having been accused by Abbs of not caring about me and talked to me. When it didn't seem to be helping she took my hand and slapped herself over the head with it and like that I remembered the last fifteen years of my life. She has also tolerated me calling her Kate on several occasions."

By this point Jenny had tears in her eyes as she remembered how close she had been to losing the love of her life. Just as she was about to say something though Gibbs held up his hand for her to be silent.

"There is also one other thing that only she and I know and which no-one else must find out about. Do you remember when I went home just before Kate's funeral?" he asked, and then continued without waiting for an answer. "Well I found Ari sitting there waiting for me with my sniper rifle. He was going to kill me when Ziva stepped in and shot him, her own half brother. Naturally, if Mossad found out about this they would assassinate her for sure so I falsified my report."

All through this Jenny had had her hand over her mouth but upon hearing that Ziva and Ari were related she let out a small gasp. "Oh my God. Jethro, how come you never told me about this before?" Jenny enquired.

"Well Jen, I wasn't really sure if I should seeing as you are director and…" Gibbs said faltering as Jenny looked at him. He expected a tongue lashing but instead she threw her arms around him.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you Jethro. Even after I left you broken hearted in Paris you still defended me when I had not yet even apologised."

At this point the pair had reached Franks' hut where the team had congregated on the porch. As Jen and Gibbs joined them they heard a shout come from inside. "Probie!" called Franks causing a response of "Yes boss!" from McGee, Lee and … Gibbs. As everyone looked at him in shock he raised his eyebrows. "What? Franks used to be my boss and called me probie. He also… 'SLAP' ooff!" Gibbs' head snapped forward as he was slapped upside the head while everyone stared at him and Franks, the latter of whom added "I also taught him how to do that."

"I was just wondering probie" continued Franks, "as to when you will be going back to NIS and whether or not you intend to finish my teak hot-tub before then."

"I'm not going back to _NCIS_ although I will go back to live in D.C." said Gibbs as he laughed at Franks' scowl. "So I won't be able to finish your hot-tub."

"Damnit! Ah well, of course you would choose love over respect for your superiors." Franks pouted at Gibbs, sounding like an annoyed child.

"Whatever Mike. I won't point out then that you were a _senior _field agent when you retired but I was a _supervisory _field agent when I retired and Jenny is my superior." shot back Gibbs.

"And I won't point out that I am director and outrank you both. Now shut up!" Jenny held her nerve for a split second then backed down when two identical stares were directed at her. "Sorry." She added meekly.

"Don't apologise, it's a sign of weakness" said Gibbs to her and turned to the team. "What are you all looking at. Now thank you for coming to visit me but get back to NCIS, you have jobs to do."

"Actually we don't boss. SecNav gave us two weeks off work to come see you" inserted Tony and was about to shout in pain when he realised that Gibbs was not slapping his head but was stroking it softly.

"Thanks Tony and well, all of you. I should have known that my second family would not let me leave just like that."

"Of course not Jethro" added Jenny. "If they are like your second family then you must be their second father."

"Not to mention that you are like the second mother to us Jenny and Ducky is like a second father to you two and a grandfather to the rest of us, yes." pointed out Ziva to a few 'here here's'

"Please come back to working at NCIS boss" said Tony. "We all need you for guidance and intelligence."

"No Tony. I resigned and to come back would require me to be a probie again. And that's not something I ever want to repeat" countered Gibbs earning a scowl from agent Lee.

"Well Jethro" started Jenny. "You wouldn't actually have to be a probie." At Gibbs' puzzled look she added "because I never filed your retirement package. You are currently on fifteen years of back leave" she added with a smirk before disappearing into the building.

"Wow" said Gibbs scowling then added laughing. "I knew I taught her well but I didn't think I taught her to be that devious."

"Actually it wasn't you honey" came Jen's voice. "That deviousness has come from years of, as you put it 'ass kissing on the hill'." She reappeared carrying a bag and saw everyone staring at her because of her calling Gibbs 'honey'. "What. We're in love so I'm allowed to call him that." As she said this Gibbs smiled and shook his head before taking the bag she held out for him.

"Thanks babe" he said softly to looks of amused amazement from his friends and colleagues. In fact Tony looked like he was so shocked that he would never recover so Gibbs slapped his head to snap him out of it.

"Yeeoww. What was that for boss?"

Gibbs didn't respond just looked into the bag. First he pulled out his retirement package, dropped the bag and drew his knife. He then turned to Jenny and said "You do realise that you have been very naughty and will have to pay, don't you?" Before Jen could respond however Tony cringed and spoke up.

"Yikes boss. Too much information."

"DiNozzo. If you have never spoken to Ziva like that then all of your claims about being a lady's man are a load of bull." As they spluttered he added slyly "And don't try to deny that you have been seeing each other." Tony and Ziva fell silent but their hands quickly sought each other. "Just keep it out of the office, right?"

Without waiting for an answer he turned back to face Jenny before sticking his knife through the retirement package and then into the sand. Picking up the bag he beckoned Jen over before slapping Jen upside the head for the first time ever. The hand behind her head then moved down a little and pulled her into a tight one-armed hug. Her hands reached into the bag then came out full and reached around his waist before she reached up and kissed him. Then she pulled back and he looked down to see his SIG on his right hip and his NCIS badge on his waist.

He laughed as she smiled up at him. "Welcome back special agent Gibbs. Remember though, you still have fourteen and a half years of back leave outstanding."

"Okay Jen. I'll take them, but only if you take them with me." This time it was Jen who laughed before snuggling into Gibbs' chest again.

Tony looked at Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Palmer and Lee in turn before directing his gaze back at Gibbs who was hugging the director tightly.

"Welcome back boss."

**FIN **


End file.
